Gaja the Wandering King
The Torch Ignites Somewhere, out in the Eriador countryside, a man walks out of his house with a backpack full of food. He wanders into the Shire, hoping to find adventure, a drab life preceding. He encounters a Dunedain Ranger named VulcanForge, who greets him kindly. "You look lost." the Ranger said, slightly smiling and patting Gaja on the back. "Well, you're not too far off I guess.." Gaja said, a bit defeated. "I felt an immense urge to abandon my previous life and start anew--as a warrior, mercenary, adventurer...any of those would do." The ranger studied him for a second. Gaja was a very buff, very tall man. The ranger looked at him puzzled. Gaja smirked and said "I'm 6'5" and built like a beast." He then flexed his muscles. The ranger smiled a bit, laughing at his clearly sarcastic and ridiculous comment. "You'll fit right in with the Dunedain of the North." Gaja grinned. He followed the ranger for a while, reaching the South Downs and a fort. Gaja saw an empty spot where he could make a house. He did so, made armour for himself and went out. Vulcan warned: "Beware the orcs and wargs, they are dangerous." Gaja would then show him his brand new spear. He waved and went northeast, to the Lone-Lands. What he didn't expect..was the journey he'd undertake. Unbeknownst to him, he wouldn't return to his home in the South Downs for 18 months. He first encountered Combobob, the Chancellor of Arnor, whom welcomed him to their ranks, and gave him a home in the city of Fornost. Once more he left, with one destination in mind---The Red Mountains. He began walking through the Lone-Lands, encountering many a fell beast. He slew them all relentlessly. He quickly realised he ran out of food--so he began living off of berries and wildlife he could slay and roast over a campfire. Reaching Rivendell, he was horrified at the sight of no elves, and a massive army of Gundabad and Angmar forces..he hurried away, across the Misty Mountains cold, through Mirkwood and the Woodland Realm, where he met an elf, deadliestpastry whom he helped for a little while with making a home in the trees. He passed further, to the Iron Hills, into Rhun and to the Redway. Onwards he walked, reaching the Red Mountains, where he explored to an untouched part of the mountain chain. He was intrigued, the Dwarves told him of the abundance of ores within the mountain. He stayed there, for a long time. A year and a half later, he returned to the Kingdom of Arnor. The Last Stronghold He returned, and he got an audience with the King, whom he convinced to task him with the creation of a mining outpost in the Orocarni, and he left with haste. As he reached his spot, he began work. He created an interior from a cave, and he soon received a messenger. He was getting help and materials from Arnor. In particular, SentinalGuard23 was the one who was coming to help him build. Sentinal, being a renowned architect, arrived soon and began work. His towers were sturdy yet beautiful. Soon, it was in working order and Sir_Punchwood arrived, naming it Dartha Othrond. He sat himself in a chair, satisfied. The King himself then arrived. Unfortunately, the king's trip was cut short, as one of the workers had put down a single rope leading down into the shaft, which the king slipped from, and gravely wounded himself. The King was outraged, but not at Gaja, whom he told that he was satisfied with what he built. The mine brought many materials to Arnor, making supplying new soldiers far easier. A Call to Arms Word reached Gaja that Gondor called for aid, and king Elendil joined the war against Mordor. Gaja readied his finest gear, in preparation for the oncoming storm. It wasn't too long, before the orcs arrived in front of Minnas Alqua. Word reached him slowly, and by the time he came, the dust had settled, and Arnor lie defeated. Gaja saw many broken shields and split heads, and he walked away. Upon leaving, he was met with a scouting band of a few rangers. He paid them off, and they joined him. He walked away, but then heard commotion back at the city. He sprinted back there, and spotted none other than Sauron himself standing over a now dead Gondorian. A bit closer, an orc captain laughed and charged him. Gaja smote him with his hammer, forcing the orc to retreat. He then hid behind a ruined wall, and drew his bow. The orc did the same and fired at him, however, Gaja's arrows hit the orc, pushing him further back. Soon enough, he fell into the moat in front of the gate. Then Sauron charged him from the side, but Gaja reflexively countered. He soon felled Sauron, bashing him to the ground. The orc, upon seeing this, fled. Soon a few more rangers arrived, seeing Gaja's victory. He screamed victoriously, and everyone cheered. He began helping, rebuilding. Soon, word reached him Bree was raided as well. He was disgusted at this. Two lords called on Gaja, Romanguy and HarrMac. They asked him to come with, to Bree. They arrived, and climbed on the roofs of the houses. They then spotted a hillman, who was armed to the teeth. He however was surprised when they invited him up to the roof. As he climbed up, Gaja shot him off and jumped in chase with HarrMac. Roman grabbed his horse and went to cut him off. Gaja's hammer hit the hillman many times, before he started outrunning Gaja. Then roman swept in, and in one swift blow, slew him. They heard word that the enemy had mustered in force at Bree because the hillman went missing. They left that place quietly. News reached Gaja that Roman had vanished, and the lords had a vote--Making Gaja the Lord of Minas Thor. He was surprised by this, and didn't know how to react. Minas Thor became a great city, full of splendor. He participated in many battles, one of which was the battle of Eastern Pelennor. His friend, Laeonathan, called on his aid down at the Pelennor Fields, where a battle will soon take place. As Gaja arrived, they were severely outnumbered. He had his mithril spear, Groove Crusaders, ready for combat. He gripped it tightly, as Evil charged on through the gate. Soon he was surrounded by 4 different captains of note. He smirked slightly, before slaying 4 of them, and then falling unconscious. His spear was still in his hand when he awoke. The battle was won, in no small part thanks to him. They celebrated, and soon he felt as if part of his soul was inside this spear of legend. He dueled the Wood-Elven king and won, he battled much, and was soon a warrior of some renown. He also participated in the siege of Black Gate, when Gondor defeated Mordor. The Prosperity of Minas Thor While he was given the city in a trying time--the middle of a great war, Gaja took it in stride and did his best to improve the city as best he could. When he was given it, it was covered in empty plots, buildings and makeshift walls, leading him to start inviting people to live in the growing city, which he was very successful at. Many others came to the city, wanting to make a house there. Gaja befriended all the citizens, Dunedain or not. The city was home to many, including a few Forochel dwarves, many rangers and Gondorians, even a few elves. Everyone was eager to help improve the city, pitching in with resources necessary for building it up. Many even helped with the construction of the walls. The city was raided fairly frequently, some successful and some failing, regardless of the outcome Gaja would press on. Soon, the city was a burgeoning metropolis, a popular place for all in Middle-Earth to visit and stay at. It was a trading center in the region and a popular destination for drinking. Often, Gaja would be seen greeting newcomers and drinking with them as a welcome. His friend and fellow Lord, HarrMac, once spoke with Gaja. They both talked about how they were given nothing to work with, and made their provinces great through sheer dedication and effort. HarrMac commented on the dismal, sorry and pathetic state Romanguy left his city in. A stain on Arnor and a disgrace to all who saw it, even those who owned homes in the city would rather live outside in tents than inside, within the squalor. Even upon Romanguy's return, all who knew the city knew it as Gaja's city--a place which was once filled with life and brimming with activity, now returning to a quiet and empty town. The Blood Within Through all of this, Gaja was part of a mysterious organization only few knew about. It was known as the Dunedain Hunters Guild, which had many renowned members, such as Jimmy_Miner_5 and HarrMac. These 3 would become a problem for evil as they would consistently assassinate evil players. However, their headquarters and origins were shrouded in mystery. This was revealed by Gaja, who claimed the Guild was founded by himself, HarrMac and Jimmy, to combat evil and crush them. They began by assassinating MandatoryPeanut, one of evils finest warriors, in his home, east of the Iron Hills. They then systematically slew all who threatened them, leading evil to fear them. The trio rejoiced and drank til the sun set, however, this was not fated to last forever. They grew inseparable, however, fate had a different plan. The Prophecy One night, he was sleeping in his home in Minas Thor, when in his dreams, came to him none other than the Dawnbringer, mewarmy, a legendary warrior. "You're dreaming about me? That's pretty gay. This means you are the next king of Dale." He was confused, and chose not to take it to heart. Then, the next night, he heard a voice that told him he needs to do something great. He chose to leave Arnor behind, and he went to gather a following. Laeonathan, MandatoryPeanut and Black31 had all agreed to join him in his path to greatness. Upon reaching Dale, he realised it was empty. The King, was gone. He also realised that many parties were vying for power in Dale. However, soon, once he amassed enough support, the old King sent a letter, accepting Gaja as the new one. In his dreams, that night, appeared ShadowHusk, who claimed to be Born in Belfast. The next night, mewarmy spoke to him again. Mewarmy cackled like an idiot, then said "You what" and the dream ended. As he became King, Dale became an immediate threat to the factions seeking to take over. His time as king, was glorious. The Forbidden King Gaja, now encountered several issues as he became the King of Dale. He was disliked by many of the surrounding leaders due to his history in the Dunedain Hunters Guild, as they believed he was simply a bloodthirsty warmonger. They believed they could do a better job of leading Dale. Gaja was unfazed by all this, confident in himself and his friends--his followers. He would first need to sort out the previous Lords and cities. The old King only owned a small part of Dale, you see. The city of Bardhaven, Old Rhovanion and Dale itself. As he became king, the lord of the Great Dalish Crossroads--A central and key part of Dale, approached him. They conversed, and in the end, lord Ridge decided that Gaja was worthy, and he would follow him. Next, Gaja had to appoint who his advisor would be. He thought on it long, soon reaching the absolute conclusion that Laeonathan, his longtime friend and previous Lord of Edhellond, which was battled over, a fight in which Gaja participated and was severely wounded in, to save the life of a Gondorian. Laeonathan had proven himself a trusted ally and close friend, as well as a great warrior and fantastic strategist. His promotion was quick. Then, Gaja decided to promote MandatoryPeanut, a great warrior, to the title of Grand Marshal, however, Peanut's role was mostly in advising Gaja during wars and about wars, as well as other things, as he himself was retired. Soon, they had to acquire one last waypoint. Owned by HogwartsCrafter, Running Ford was the last town Gaja needed to fully complete the Kingdom of Dale. The Lord was reluctant to meet with Gaja. The King then decided to boldly go to his city and meet him. After a talk, Hogwarts had joined Gaja, as he realized that they had met before--A long time ago, in Lothlorien, Gaja stumbled across a shady Inn, where the Barkeep was dragging people out back and knocking them out, taking all their things, and leaving them out in the wild. Hogwarts was a victim of this, and he asked a cloaked figure to help him. This cloaked figure was Gaja, who entered the bar just before closing hours. MordirTheMonkey, the barkeep, was confused and panicked, as he ran upstairs to grab things to try and kill Gaja. Gaja followed in the tight bar, arriving above to see him digging through a chest. Coincidentally, the things he grabbed all were Hogwarts'. This lead to Gaja slaying him on the spot, taking the things he stole and returning them to their rightful owner. Hogwarts was thankful, and went on his way. Dale was now completed, assembled, save for Lake Town, which bowed to the dwarves of Erebor. Gaja, had received an emissary. From Mordor, of all places. The Mouth of Sauron wished to talk. Gaja's advisors warned to be careful, this could be a trap, however, Gaja was fearless. He knew no number of orcs from Mordor could slay him. With this, he went and met with the Mouth of Sauron, Aggandaur, who greeted him warmly. They talked for hours, about the political situation of Middle-Earth, and in the end, they had reached an agreement. Mordor would give Dale the stronghold of East Rhovanion Gate, for mithril and building materials. This proved Gaja as a skilled diplomat, and soon he went with Laeonathan to see their new Stronghold. The Mordor banners had been removed, and there stood a stone keep, to which Laeonathan finally told Gaja the truth. He wasn't always on his side. A long time ago, he was in fact a corrupted man, in Mordor. He built this stone keep. This shocked Gaja, but he did not reject Laeonathan, instead he embraced him, for telling him the truth. They then explored, and found soon that the orcs had left them Laeonathan's old things. Six sets of pristine condition armor, along with several good weapons and many materials. They rejoiced, and were finally prepared. While Gaja was brokering for East Rhovanion Gate, Laeonathan had met the Wood-Elven king Olgierd_ and they had discussed an alliance, which they soon agreed upon. Gaja sat on his old throne, the barren and dusty city of Dale. He observed the political situation he was in, and soon realized the Dwarves had a particular dislike for him. Gaja, both angry that his second largest city was in the possession of midgets, and disappointed that they were too cowardly to tell this to his face, was very hostile towards them. Dwarves were seen, near the city, while it was being rebuilt, spying. This lead Gaja to announce that dwarves near the city would be driven away by force if necessary. This happened when Barhir was staring at Dale, and Gaja and Laeonathan chased him away, not killing him. After this, one of the Dwarven lords, SpoangityBob tried to publicly shame Gaja for his actions. This lead to a long, and painful argument in which the dwarves admitted they merely wanted to take Dale over, and that they hated Gaja for his bloodthirst. Gaja, now determined to prove that he was not just a bloodthirsty warmonger, but a great King. He would soon engage in a war against the Avarin realm, and learned just how drastic his position was. The Avari, while not a threat whatsoever militarily, were a good excuse for many of the leaders to dislike Gaja. He learned almost all the other leaders condemned him, and he learned just how much they didn't want him to become King, seeing old notes and discussions.The war lasted a single day, and the Avari were destroyed. Gaja wanted 10,000 silver coins as compensation, and soon they had a treaty. The King of Erebor had decided to taunt Gaja, flaunting the banner of Laketown near Erebor. This didn't deter Gaja in his constant pushing. Dale was assaulted by many people, and many of them lay slain. Gaja's rule ended abruptly, as one late night, outside the Gate, he gathered everyone and announced his departure. He told his friend Laeonathan farewell, and his members goodbye, saying they would meet again, and he'd watch over them from afar. Laeonathan was left as the King from here, and now leads a prosperous Dale, whose foundations were built by him and Gaja. Titles The Wandering King Worldwalker extraordinaire Dawnbringer 2: Electric Boogaloo King of Dale Closing Notes I lost motivation near the end part, so some time later I'll eventually update and expand on the events that happened. Also, mew's comments were taken directly from our call, and i don't like spaghetti-o's. --- update 1, 9/24/2018. 9:47 AM okay, updated it a bit. there's still quite a bit to add, but here's some more to read. took it slightly more seriously this time, i'll probably update again today since I have a lot of time on the computer in school. Category:Players